


Prize-racy

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x09, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, mild innuendo if you want it, teeny tiny spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: Prize-racy = prize + piracy, or stealing the prizes from the cereal boxes before the kids find them. That's what Dean would call it, anyway. Cas is certain of that.A double drabble that happened after I read a short post on tumblr (See notes.)I swear, if you see any innuendo was accidental. I decided to keep it. If you don't see any....nevermind. Move along.





	Prize-racy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyMcBunnister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMcBunnister/gifts).



> So, @bunnymcbunnister on tumblr made the following Very Short Post after watching Supernatural episode 14x09 "The Spear"
> 
> "My takeaway from the episode is… Cas sneaks into the kitchen at night and steals prizes from cereal boxes. That’s it."
> 
> I accidentally took that as a prompt and....this happened.

So, Castiel took the prize from Jack’s cookie cereal.  
  
He inwardly shrugged when Jack asked him. He didn’t even do it for any particular reason. Cas tells himself it’s an angel thing, and that it’s pretty innocent. Mostly innocent. Well, maybe not innocent-innocent. And really, it was worse when he still had his wings. He knows other angels have done worse. Far worse.  
  
On occasion, Cas would invisibly pop into houses where some especially naughty children lived and steal the prize out of EVERY open box of cereal, knowing it would start a sibling squabble over who took the toy. Sometimes he’d even take the prize from their Crackerjack boxes WITHOUT opening them. Because he could, and he figured that his obedient behavior the rest of the time balanced it out.  
  
One time, though, it got out of hand. He stopped after that.  
  
That once, he went into a General Mills packaging facility and stole every single pencil-topper toy they had. He really had no idea why it occurred to him to do that. It’s not like he ever had reason to use even ONE pencil.  
  
Besides, if he was going to top anything, it certainly wouldn’t be a pencil.

 

 


End file.
